


secret relationships and friend dates

by solaleonis



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Game Night, Gen, also angelborne pictionary masters i think so, friend dates, i love three (3) idiots so much, tara/willow/oz as best pals is something that can be so personal to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaleonis/pseuds/solaleonis
Summary: tara and willow discover that oz and angel are a bit too in tune with each other and decide that something must be going on there. so they decide to ask oz themselves
Relationships: Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Angel (Mentioned), Tara Maclay/Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Willow Rosenberg (Friendship), Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Kudos: 9





	1. a little too good at pictionary

“ _WHY_ do we still let them be on a team together? They win every. single. time!” Xander exclaimed in frustration, after losing yet another game of Pictionary to Oz and Angel.

“Can you cheat at Pictionary?” Willow looked over at Xander and Tara for answers. They both shrugged in response. They were all sitting in Buffy’s living room, with different board games scattered around the room for their regular scooby game nights. It was always so nice to get the gang together and competitively yell at each other all night, especially since Giles and Jenny always took over patrol so they could have a night off from monster fighting.

“You’re just upset that you lost.” Angel finally chimed in. “The game is just easy, that’s all.” 

“Well, I’m not entirely surprised I lost with _my_ team,” Buffy said, looking directly at Dawn sitting next to her. “Hey!” Dawn shouted back, shoving her sister’s arm. Faith laughed.

“I’m gonna go grab some snacks. Darling, you want to come help me carry?” Tara stood up, picking up the empty bowls and extending her hand to Willow. “I’m the carrier!” Willow hopped up, grabbing Tara’s hand. The two of them walked into the quiet kitchen, leaving the bickering scoobies in the living room as Anya begged to play Monopoly again. 

“So….Oz and Angel..?” Tara looked over at Willow who had already hopped up on the kitchen counter. 

“Yeah! What is it with them? I swear, they can’t let us win a single game! And how do they do it anyways? Angel just draws and Oz guesses right answer after right answer without hesitation. Not even clues!! Maybe they’re doing a mind reading spell or something...” Willow trailed off, furrowing her brows in frustration. 

“I was more bringing them up to suggest that they’re obviously together, right?” Tara laughed as she poured chips into a bowl.

“No way...Oz and Angel?....no way.” 

“Well I mean, it makes sense. They do both have that whole ‘little words, long periods of silence, intelligent cool guy’ thing going on.” 

Willow gasped. “Oh my god they _ARE TOTALLY_ dating! I can’t believe I’m just figuring out all this now! How long do you think this has been going on for?” 

Tara smiled to herself, letting Willow believe that _she_ figured all this out. “I know as much as you do, Wil. Neither of them are particularly sharers though, so who knows really.”

“Maybe it’s a secret? Why would they keep it a secret?? It’s not like anyone would care or anything… Especially since I’m gay and with you now and Buffy is well.. also gay but with Faith.”

“Well it’s a hard thing to do sometimes. Remember when we started dating?”

“Yeah you’re right… they might not be _out_ to everyone. Though I swear they're both open about their bisexuality.”

“I do wish they'd mention it though. I think everyone would be happy for them. Plus then we could double date.”

Willow touched her hand to her heart. “We could double date!! That’s it, I’m asking Oz at coffee tomorrow.”

“I mean, don’t accost him about it. But sounds like a plan.” Tara sweetly kissed her girlfriend on the cheek before putting a chip-filled bowl into her hands “Now carry.”

“Yes ma’am!” Willow straightened her posture and marched back into the living room, holding Tara’s hand as she followed her in. 

“So, what did we decide on?” Tara asked before noticing the Monopoly board spread out on the table. “Oh.”

“An’s already winning.” Xander said, motioning to Anya’s collection of hotels and colourful money. “....Again.”

“What? This game is easy, it’s basic capitalism! Me, the rich, keeps getting richer. Rather exciting, isn’t it? Now pay up.” 

“Absolutely thrilling,” Buffy said sarcastically, handing Anya the money she owed for landing on her property. “Can we _please_ play something else?” 

“I’d be down for another game of Pictionary.” Oz chimed in before grabbing the dice for his turn. Willow looked over at him and noticed that he and Angel were sitting particularly close together on the floor against the couch. A little _too_ close if you ask me.

Coffee was going to be fun tomorrow.


	2. warm drinks and truth telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> willow confronts oz about his secret but really not-so-secret relationship. also general tara/willow/oz cuteness.

Tara, Willow, and Oz’s bi-weekly friend dates were sacred to the three of them. They always did different things together, but they  _ never _ missed one. Today they decided on visiting the café down the street from Tara and Willow’s apartment. It was a really cute café, with an upstairs reading nook and the most adorable patio. They always sat on the patio. 

Tara and Willow arrived a few minutes late, walking over their usual table, where they saw Oz already sitting.

“Hey, sorry we’re late! Wil couldn’t leave the cats alone long enough to actually leave when we were supposed to.” Tara laughed as she took her seat. 

“Hey! If the kitties decided that it’s play time, then it’s play time. I don’t make the rules.” Willow sat down across from the two of them. 

“Wil’s got a point. If the cat overlords say it’s so, then we must obey the play.” Oz chimed in.

“See?” Willow smirked at her girlfriend.

“I don’t come to these hangouts to be ganged up on, y’know” Tara said playfully. 

“Anyways, we ready to order? I’m starved” Willow said, excitedly eyeing the menu.

“I got it already. Figured I’d make myself useful while waiting. The usuals, I assume?”

“Oz, you’re an angel. Hey speaking of Angel… how’s it going with you two?” Willow mentioned before perking up at the sight of the server bringing their orders to the table. Tara rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands.

“What?” Oz sounded surprised as he picked up his warm cup of hot chocolate. “It’s going well, I think.” 

“Willow!” Tara said, dropping her jaw. 

“What? I thought it was smooth!” 

“Oh it was definitely smooth. Really caught me off guard with that one.”

“So you  _ are _ dating then!” Willow said excitedly.

“Yup. Have been for about uhh...six months now?”

“ _ SIX _ MONTHS??” Willow exclaimed, before lowering her voice from the glares of people around them “ _ Six _ of them?” She said quieter.

“I mean, we haven’t exactly been keeping track, but I think it’s somewhere around there” Oz said, sipping his drink. 

“So how’d it all happen?” Tara asked before taking a bite of her croissant. 

“Well we started hanging out a while back and I don’t know...it just kinda happened. The pairing was as much of a shock to me as it probably is for you guys, but the vibes were there, and it was just... _ nice. _ ”

“I completely understand what you mean.” Tara said, smiling over at Willow, who returned the gaze. 

“So what’s the longest you two’ve gone without talking to each other?” Willow asked.

Oz laughed. “About four days. I was at his place for most of the week and I realized that we hadn’t actually spoken to each other in days. It’s nice though, just sitting in silence. I don’t know...It’s kinda nice being able to just  _ be _ and not have to feel pressured to talk or anything.”

“That’s so sweet, I do think you’re totally perfect for each other in a completely unexpected way” Tara said, taking a sip from her tea. 

“My thoughts exactly. We  _ have _ reached the point where we don’t ever need to talk anymore. We just always understand what the other means.”

“Which explains the Pictionary!! Xander and I were convinced you two were doing some kind of spell or some weird werewolf/vampire mojo no one knew about,” Willow said excitedly as if she’s solved some great mystery. Oz and Tara laughed. “So...is this a secret relationship?”

“Not really. We just didn’t say anything because we didn’t feel like it was particularly important to bring up.” Oz continued, “But you can’t tell anyone about our Pictionary strategy. If we lost that, we’d have nothing.”

“You have a deal!” Willow extended her hand and shook Oz’s. Tara laughed at the two of them. 

The three of them continued chatting for hours until they finally decided they should call it a day, and wrap up yet another bi-weekly hangout. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd seriously die for these three and the idea of their lil friend dates
> 
> anyways i'm @xanderhxrris on twitter, as usual


End file.
